1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capacitive-load-drive apparatus that drives a capacitive load.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a drive apparatus that drives a plasma display panel, it is necessary to apply a high-voltage drive pulse to the plasma display panel, so a drive apparatus that is capable of obtaining a high output voltage is used. However, from the side of the drive apparatus, the plasma display panel becomes a capacitive load, so there is an inconvenience in that unneeded power is consumed when charging the capacitance.